


A Winter Story

by Bittodeath



Series: Calendar Girl [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Passive Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Strength Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: You're in a relationship with the fugitive Bucky Barnes and the mercenary Wade Wilson and you fucking love it.





	A Winter Story

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn lol.  
> I've been meaning to try my hand at writing some reader-insert porn so here it is, I hope I did alright.  
> I tried to make the reader as "faceless" as possible.

You were wiping down the worktop in the kitchen when two strong arms wrapped around your waist, a warm breath brushing against your skin before you felt someone nuzzle your hair and kiss your head. You leaned back instinctively against the broad torso, grinning.

“And what are you doing exactly?” Wade asked, his hands sliding up to cup your breasts.  
“Cleaning?” you replied, your breath hitching as his thumbs grazed over your nipples.

Even through your t-shirt and bra, you could feel it. He flipped you, your back hitting the worktop as he crowded you against it. Wade was… overwhelming, for lack of a better word. He towered over you and made you feel small, even though you were fairly sure you weren’t. At the moment, he was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his skin on display. It always was when he was home, unless it felt especially sensitive. Those days, he would wear his suit, as it provided him some form of shelter. The scars appeared and disappeared, wounds opening and closing under your eyes. It fascinated you – something he had never quite understood, but you were patient.

“I seem to recall today is a certain someone’s birthday”, Wade purred against your ear, his hips pushing into yours.

Desire pooled in your belly and you could feel yourself grow wetter by the second. You had asked to keep things simple for your birthday – not like you could really do another way. You didn’t exist, officially, which made going out fairly dangerous. Well, technically you owned a passport, an ID and a driving license, but Wade had provided them through less than legal routes.

You had arrived three years earlier, and you had no idea how or why: you had been sleeping at the time, in your own bed, so you hadn’t noticed anything. And you had woken up in a bed that was definitely not yours because there were people in it, wrapped around you. The world wasn’t yours either, and you had freaked out at first: superheroes were a thing of fiction in your world. Not here, though. But to wake up in a world you knew from books and movies, with people whom you knew intimately and yet not at all, had been an experience.

At first, it had been just you and James – James Barnes, the Winter Soldier, who had just escaped HYDRA and was in hiding until you appeared in his bed. Or rather, on the mattress he had on the floor. And then one day, while you were doing the laundry, a bloodied and heavily mutilated Deadpool had stumbled through the window. James had, luckily, not been there at the time: he would have simply offed the man, without knowing it was useless. But it was just you and you had instantly recognized the red and black suit, and though you had freaked out a bit at first, you had helped Deadpool to the best of your abilities.

Wade had needed a place to stay low for some time, and days had turned into weeks, and months, so now it was the three of you living in the dingy but broad apartment James rented in a mostly empty building. This part of the city was shady, which was another reason why you never ventured out alone, but it was perfect to hide. It was perfect for a wanted ex-HYDRA agent, a mercenary with serious psychological issues, and a girl from another world without any kind of super-power.

“Yeah”, you breathed, “and what are you gonna do about it?”  
“Oh, baby, you have no idea”, Wade grinned against your skin, pulling your chin up for a kiss that left you dizzy.

He grinded against you again and you could feel him, hard and throbbing in his pants, making you moan and gasp with want. He had barely touched you yet and you were already a mess. That was something Wade and James loved – how eager and sensitive you were. You should never have met them, but it was for the best. You had no regret.

You squirmed against Wade’s fierce grip as he slid his hands under your t-shirt, the warm and callused skin dragging over your sides and up to your bra, unclasping it in one swift move. You let out a breath as his hands roamed to cup your breasts once more, squeezing gently and marvelling at the smooth flesh.

“You were supposed to wait for me, Wade”, James called as he stepped into the kitchen.  
“We were just warming up a bit”, Wade replied with a grin, freeing one of his hands to hold it out for James. “Hello, love”, he murmured against his lips when James was close enough.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongues, almost violent in its display of strength. They were a perfect match for each other, and never allowed themselves to get this carried on with you. You were only human, after all, with no superhuman strength or healing ability. James had slid a hand to the small of your back, the leather of his glove smooth against your skin, and you shivered as both his and Wade’s hand tightened over you.

They broke away, shivering, their eyes lustful, and turned back to you. You held a finger up.

“I just cleaned the kitchen.”

James chuckled.

“Oh, honey, what we have in mind for you wouldn’t exactly work in a kitchen.”

You let out a yelp when Wade suddenly lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his torso, his face buried in your stomach. Your bra had slipped down, trapped in the sleeves of your shirt and a bit uncomfortable. You didn’t worry about that for long, though: Wade carried you to the bedroom, where he set you down on the bed. Not exactly a conventional bed, but it was no longer a mattress on the floor: you’d gotten James to use wooden pallets as a frame. He had grumbled, but complied.

With two sets of hands undressing you, you found yourself completely naked quicker than you would have thought, grinning at their eagerness. James tended to linger and edge you whenever he could, delighting in getting you all hot and bothered through the day so you’d be a writhing mess by the time Wade came home. Wade, on the other hand, loved the quickies you two got up to whenever you could. You no longer counted the number of times he’d slid your bottoms down just enough to get access to your core, and you certainly wouldn’t complain. The desperate urgency of these always got to you.

James surged up as you sat up, kissing you soundly with his palms cupping your face, nipping at your bottom lip and making you melt against him. You realized he had just distracted you when Wade wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his torso as he sat into the flurry of pillows against the wall. He took hold of your wrists and pulled them up above your head – no strong enough to hurt, but just enough to let you feel it, let you know you were in his power. You struggled uselessly against his grip, he was way too strong for you, and shuddered at the brushing of his lips against your ear. His dick was poking you in the small of your back, and you noticed he was still wearing his sweatpants.

James was kneeling before you, though looming would have been more accurate, with his dark gaze and the strain in his shoulders. He’d taken off his hoodie, and unzipped his jeans so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but that was all. Your breath hitched as you took in the position you were in: between the two of them. You couldn’t get away from Wade, and James wasn’t likely to back down. Arousal flared in your body and you felt your cheeks grow hot as James’ eyes raked over your naked body, his hands grabbing your hips and squeezing the flesh before he slid them down to your thighs, curled his fingers on the inside of them and parted them widely.

You closed your eyes with a whine, knowing Wade was watching intently over your shoulder, your glistening cunt exposed to their sights. Now they could see just how wet you were, it was almost dripping down your legs already, your hole fluttering at the cold of being so suddenly exposed.

“Hey, baby”, Wade whispered in your ear. “So, we have this bet, James and I. About how many times we can make you come tonight.”

You opened your eyes, taking in Wade’s sly grin and James’ confident smile, not trusting your voice to talk.

“I said five before you pass out”, he added, adjusting his grip on your wrists to gather them in one of his hands, the other sliding down your collarbones to play with your boobs. “James said more.”

His fingers tweaked your nipple and you screamed, your skin buzzing, alight with anticipation. You tried to close your legs, but James too was stronger than you. He leaned down, settling on his stomach between your legs with his shoulders in the way so you wouldn’t try to squash his head. You tensed, waiting for the first touch and certain it would be too much. But apparently, James wasn’t comfortable enough. He squirmed down some more, pulling his hands from your thighs to set them down on your groin, his thumbs pulling your lips apart at your cunt.

“Do you need a map, love?” Wade called smugly, and James glared up.  
“Shut up”, he replied, opening his mouth to lick at you, his tongue flat and broad as it went from your cunt to your clit, again and again, tasting the wetness now pouring from you.

You keened and struggled to close your legs instinctively, but his hands gave nothing – no room to move or thrash against him, no. Then he gave a sharp suck to your clit, twirling his tongue around it before he dove down again, stiffening his tongue as he fucked you with it. Wade’s fingers playing with your boobs were definitely not helping. James’ mouth on you felt heavenly and your jaw dropped so you could let out soundless gasps at the onslaught of pleasure. He played you like an instrument and it made you so weak it should have been illegal. Your eyes widened when James pulled away, licking at his lips, and lightly run two of his metal fingers against your folds, wetting them before he pushed them inside you.

You were so wet they slipped in easily, curling deep into you before they pulled out as James latched his lips around your clit, licking and lapping as he sharply thrust his fingers into you, never giving you room to breathe and instead carrying you higher and higher on that wave of pleasure. You came with a loud scream, clenching on his fingers as he fucked you through your orgasm and gasping for breath. He pulled away, his mouth and chin covered with your release, his fingers still lazily thrusting in and out. Swiftly, he moved up, his fingers never leaving you, and kissed Wade who moaned at your taste in his mouth. You shivered with overstimulation, whining in protest, but instead of letting you go, Wade slowly slid his scarred hand down the expanse of your body, posing just a second over your belly to make sure you knew exactly where he was going. He slid lower still, stopping at your crotch and rubbing circles into your clit, making you whine some more and try to escape the overwhelming pleasure you could feel already building inside you.  
You were on the edge of coming again, tears running down your face as you gasped, when they both abruptly pulled away, robbing you of your orgasm. You squawked indignantly, incapable of words for the moment, and Wade easily pushed you forward until you were on your hands and knees, settled above James who had laid out on the bed. The Winter Soldier grinned, thrusting up and you felt the bulge in his underwear against your mound. That was before Wade gripped your hips tightly, no doubt leaving marks on your skin, and pulled you back to him. You shivered at the thought that he would lower you on his length, filling you to the brim – but he didn’t, instead pulling you higher, into an awkward position until you had your knees on his shoulders and feet up the wall.

You found yourself facing the tent in his pants, and with a groan of pleasure your realized he, too, was level with your crotch. You cringed when you felt his warm breath over you, and then just the tip of his tongue, teasing, running along your wet folds. It was nowhere near enough and it was driving you mad, making you curse loudly. James had moved to be able watch your expression, smirking proudly at your blissed out face.

“What’s it, doll?”  
“More”, you managed to say.  
“Mmh? More what?”  
“FUCK”, you cried out when Wade dipped his tongue in your core lightning fast – but he was already gone, teasing you still but never giving you the release you craved.  
“Aaah, more”, James said, nodding in understanding and you saw him move back.

There was a rustle of sheets and you shivered wildly when his hands joined Wade’s on your thighs as you held your weight on your hands, wondering if you would faceplant in Wade’s lap – but no, you wouldn’t, they’d hold you up. You let out another cry when James’ tongue joined in on the fun and you could _feel_ the two of them kissing around your cunt, setting you on fire. Your hole fluttered over emptiness, and you moaned, knowing you needed more and that they wouldn’t give it to you. Then, Wade pressed a kiss to your clit and lowered you, leaving you aching with need as James pulled away too. You sobbed with the need to come and cried with relief when you felt the blunt tip of Wade’s cock rubbing against your slit before he sheathed himself into your wet heat. He pulled you down on himself, sharply thrusting his hips and grunting, leaning forward to kiss James above you as though you weren’t here.

“Wade, please”, you wailed, “make me come!”

Wade shuddered against you and snapped his hips against you with harsh, strong thrusts, the sound of slapping flesh filling your ears. He gripped on of your boob tightly and nipped at your ear, pulling you flush against him, and you came with a gasp, clenching down on him and bringing him with you. Roaring, he let out a curse as he emptied himself deep inside you, finally slowing and stopping as you shook from the pleasure. Gently, he slid a hand up your back.

“You okay, love?” he asked, and you breathed slowly, trying to calm your beating heart.  
“Y-Yeah”, you replied.  
“Good”, he said, and you felt his grin against the skin of your back. “Because we’re nowhere near done with you. James, you got the present?”

James put a wrapped box in front of you and teared it open, pulling out a fairy wand which he held up for you to see. You swore his smile was downright sadistic as he turned the device on.

“Oh, darling, you’re in for a treat.”

Assholes.

But. They were your assholes. And you loved them.


End file.
